Found Her
by Bloodied Love
Summary: How Eclipse and James met. If you read Family Ties you would understand this story. Strictly one-shot.


Found Her

**Hey, people!**

**This is Basically a one shot about James and Eclipse met. And how James turned Eclipse's brothers and sister. Some of the Originals I made up. There will be ten Originals, minus James. If you have read Family Ties, you would understand this stroy.**

**Eclipse's pov**

* * *

><p>My sixteenth year on this earth. Delightdul, just delightful.<p>

Listen, I'm not complaining it's just that father is throwing a big party in my honour. Now a days, in Britian, it is elagable for girls to start looking for a husband at the age of sixteen. And my mother had found the perfect man for me. This is not what I'm looking forward to. I want a life. I want to be free and not have to settle down.

But being the youngest and my sisters already married, I have to get married as well.

I sighed as I stared into the mirror.

"You look beautiful!" Genie cried.  
>"Yes, really really beautiful!" Juanita agreed<p>

Genie and Juanita were the twins. They were the second youngest. They glided into the rooom, their golden hair quickly flying behind them. They were right.

I was beautiful.

But I didn't feel beautiful

I stared into the mirror again.

I had left my long, black wavy hair down. And was wearing my favourite midnight blue dress. With some matching heels.

"You're right. But I don't feel beautiful." I muttered.

Genie and Juanita always took kindly toward me.

They gave sympathetic smiles and squeezed my hands.

"I'd wish you'd stop complaining for once!" came an irritating voice.

Ronald.

The youngest boy of the family. He always had a nac to make people feel bad.

"Oh, go away, Ronald. You have no buisness being here." Said Olivia.

The oldest and wisest of the girls in the family. She came out of the bathroom. She was fixing her beautiful red hair.

Ronald never won a battle against Olivia, so he slithered away like the snake he was.

"Thank you, Olivia." I whispered, gratitude showing.

Her reply was a thoughtful smile.

"Alright, everyone time to leave. The party is going to start in five minutes. So everyone downsatirs, beside Eclipse." Elijah said.

He was waiting patiently by the door.

Everyone sighed and left the room. But Elijah hovered around. He grinned when he saw me." My, my. Who would've thought my baby sister, Eclipse Shari Smith, would be wed in a weeks time." He announced, loudly.

"Shhh." I shushed.

Elijah always brought out the best in me.

We both giggled. How I have missed Elijah. He is 36 now, and is married to Isa Marie Gonzalez. And has two children. Xavier and Amanda. I'm too young to get married and be an aunt.

"You look besutiful, Shari." He knows I like to known as Shari instead of Eclipse.

Shari is a beautiful name. I love it.

"I don't wanna get married, Elijah." I said, choking back some sobs.

Elijah hugged me and kissed my head." Time to go." was all he said.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply." Okay, I'll meet you there."

And he walked away.

I stared at my reflection for several minutes. Then I heard the horns blow.

I walked fast toward the chamber doors. just as I heard the end of my father's speech." . . . So I present to you, my lovely daughter, Lady Eclipse Shari Smith."

And the doors swung open. And I stepped gracefully into the room. I gave a strong fake smile and a less confident wave. Now for my father to annouce my fiance. And he did when I was walking down the stairs." Future Bride to James McCoy."

My eyes widened. Did father just say James McCoy?

I hated that man!

Oh, I hate my life at the moment. Niklaus seemed to notice my distress, but only smirked and looked away.

And there he was. Looking smug. Brown haired, brown eyes. Full lips, a perfect complextion. The kind women look for all over the world. James. How I detested him.

He waited by the end of the staircase, one hand extended for me to take it. I did, unwillingly though.

As we walked to the center of the room, I saw Juilet softly chuckling. She was enjoying this. And Johnny and Gerald tried not to make eye contact with me. We reached the center of the stage, and a soft Bach song played. We waltz to the number, James still smiling." You are enjoying this, are you not." I asked.

"Yes, Eclipse I am." He said, in a smug tone.

His smile made me very suspicious of the way he was." What are you hiding behind your smile?" I asked.

He leaned in closer." This will be a night you will not forget." He whispered into my ear.

What did he mean by that?

"Now, when this song is finished. You, my dear, will go to every single sibling you have and tell them to go outisde away from the mansion. Then you will meet them in the maze in 5 minutes." He said, mechanically.

His eyes were boring into mine.

I tired to fight against his words, but something inside me ordered to do what he told me.

I went to Olivia, Genie, Juanita, Ronald, Elijah, Klaus, Juilet, Johnny and Gerald. They were all very reluctant to leave their loved ones, but they did so anyway.

* * *

><p>I waited 5 minutes just like James wanted, before heading to the maze.<p>

What the sight to behold must be told to the faint hearted at the moment.

All my brothers and sisters ly dead on the floor. But there was blood around their lips.

I gasped, in shock and fear.

I backed away slowly, but I bumped into someone. I nearly jumped out of my skin. And turned to face James." What have you done!" I shrieked.

"Don't worry, lover. They are not dead. They are vampires." He said.

Vampires, but they are myth.

"I am a vampire, I changed them." He said.

At that moment, my siblings started to wake up.

I tried to run and jelp them but James caught my arm.

Without saying a word, he bit his wrist causing blood to slowly seep out. And he fed me the blood. I faced my horrified siblings as I gagged on the blood.

About several minutes later, James snapped my neck.

* * *

><p>I woke. My senses were heightened in every sense of the word.<p>

My hands were tied, and so were my siblings.

James appeared." You have a choice, lover. Let your family die or come and live happily with me." He said.

How could he ask such a question!

I stood there silently." Too bad." He said and smiled.

But I was able to brake my binds and grabbed the stake that was in his hands.

I slammed the stake into his heart and with a grunt he fell to the floor.

Without thinking I said," everyone scattered and hide in a different country!"

My family listened and we ran away. I hope I never James again.

I found myself in Italy.

* * *

><p><strong>James' pov<strong>

I woke up. I was angry.

I will find Eclipse again. And take revenge on her family.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think I should make a story on how Klaus had locked Eclipse up for all those years?<strong>

**BlueBells 4Ever**


End file.
